This invention concerns a manufacturing method of a container formed integrally, particularly a cooling cup having an interior hollow chamber formed between an outer layer and an inner layer and filled with a colored liquid to beautify the container.
A conventional cooling cup shown in FIG. 10 includes a body 2, a hollow chamber 21 formed between an outer layer and an inner layer, and an injecting hole 31 formed in a bottom 3 of the outer layer and sealed up after colored liquid or a decorative matter is injecting in the hollow chamber 21. Then the outer surface of the body is printed with golden letters or a picture or a design. But consumers may not be satisfied with such features.